H20 Just Add Werewolves
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: I am no longer free, I am a prisoner in my own head. I can't be the person I want to be because there is nobody to share my secret with here; But I am not the only one with secrets in Forks, I am not the only one with something to hide.Twilight
1. Saying Goodbye

"Dad come on, we don't need to move all the way to America, just to escape our problems." I sigh as I put my head on my hands, trying to think of another way to go about the whole issue.

"Please Dad, I have a life here, I have an amazing life here. I have friends." I emphasized the word, and Dad sighed as I did,

"I am sorry Rikki, but there is this small town, it's a cheap place to live. Please Rikki, I tried looking in Australia. I really did, but it's all too expensive. It's too hard. I am sorry Rikki, but we have no choice."

"Fine." I mutter as I get out of my seat and walk towards the door to break the news to my best friends. I shake my head as I walk out and fold my arms over my chest, ignoring the tears running down my face. It wasn't fair, I didn't want to move. I loved it here. I wanted to stay here forever, with my two best friends and fellow mermaids. I loved it here, why couldn't he just find somewhere here cheaper? I didn't want to move all that way, I would never see Emma or Cleo. I wouldn't be able to come back for visits all the time; Why did he have to go there? Why do I even have to go with him?

I sigh as I realize he couldn't cope without me, and I don't think I would like to leave him alone. It wouldn't be fair on him. I know that much...

I look out at the sea, probably the last time I will ever see it. I can see Mako from here, it's so beautiful, there is never going to be anything like it where I am going, there will never be another Mako, I would never see it again. With my head hanging down, I enter JuiceNet, trying not to think about telling them, it is going to be so hard. I carry on looking down as I sit next to them, and play with the napkin in front of me.

"What is it?" Emma seems wary, I rarely show emotions like this, I ain't really that type of person I guess.

"I... Dad is taking me away. We are moving." I look away from them, and then back towards them when I catch Zane's eye. We broke up last week, he has been planning something since, I can tell. I shudder at the thought, he knows everything about me, and just because we broke up he is going to betray my trust. He is going to prove Emma, Cleo and Lewis right and there is nothing I can do about it, I can't stop him doing anything anymore, he is not mine, and I don't think he ever will be again. Even though I love him..

"You're moving?" Cleo is crying already as I nod and I watch as Lewis puts his arm around her,

"When?" A shocked Emma looks at me, I shrug

"We are leaving tomorrow." I mutter,

"I only just found out before you have a go at me."

"Why so soon?' I noticed the hurt in Emma's voice straight away, and I winced a little,

"Dad... can't handle the bills anymore. He has found somewhere cheaper..."

"Where? It won't be too far away will it?" Lewis grins at me and squeezes Cleo, I shake my head at him as I take a deep breath.

"America, a small town called Forks."

"But... it's so far away. I can't believe this is going to happen."

"Yeah me neither." I mutter as I slowly get up,

"Want to go for a swim? I need to get out of here." I glance over at Zane, who is still staring at me, and Emma nods quickly, giving Zane a dirty look on our way out. I sigh as I look over at the water,

"I really will miss it all."

"I know." Cleo stands by my side and grabs my hand, trying to smile through her tears,

"We will meet you there Lewis." She calls behind her, I don't look behind me just in case Zane is still staring, just in case I have to see that hate in his eyes again. I can't even look at him anymore, when I did nothing wrong. I shake my head at the thought and walk to the edge of the pier with Emma and Cleo, looking around and seeing nobody looking we quickly jump in. I smile when I hit the water, I will really miss this feeling.

I don't want to go...


	2. Punishments

I don't do goodbyes.

And this was one goodbye I never thought I would have to do, have to say. It always felt like we would always be together, no matter what happened; It would always be the three of us, nothing could tear us apart. Well, except this of course. I sighed and then looked at my two best friends in front of me, Cleo is crying her eyes out as per usual and Emma is trying to hold back her own tears. I shake my head, refusing to cry, I wouldn't allow myself to cry anymore than I already had. I wouldn't let myself be weak anymore.

"Email us or phone us when you get there." Emma says to me as she wraps her arms around me, I nod and smile at Cleo as she joins in the hug.

"Make sure Zane doesn't bother you." I mutter as I catch him looking at us from across the beach.

"Don't worry, he won't. I will just freeze him or something." I nod and then laugh,

"It'll be okay, I promise. I will come and visit in the Summer holidays and anyway, when I am eighteen I will be living here so it's not going to be that long, is it?" Cleo nods and cheers up a little, only just over a year.. I could last that long without this place, right? I shake my head at the thought and look at Emma,

"Just.. promise not to forget me and replace me with someone nicer."

"Nice is boring." Cleo grins, I nod and then wrap my arms tightly around them again,

"Speak to you soon, miss you already." I look down at the sand, realizing that the sand may not look so undisturbed and golden in America. I turn around and meet my friends faces for the last time, I could do this, I could move on. I had left people behind before, never this far and never people so close but it doesn't mean I couldn't do it. I can and I will.

I carry on walking, ignoring the constant pain in my heart, telling me to go back and cry, hold them in my arms and tell them exactly how much they mean to me. The voice in my head always wins though, I need to be strong. Cleo was falling apart already, I don't think she could handle it if I broke down as well. I nodded to myself, knowing I was making the right decision by staying strong.

I had no choice but to move, I couldn't get out of this, this was one part of life I had to accept. This was the one part of my families life that I had to get used to; The lack of money had always made it hard to stay in one place for long. I should be used to this by now, but it seems every time I make friends, and every time we move; It keeps getting harder, this time it feels like someone had ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I can't get past the feeling that this is so much worse than any other time we moved; I was never a mermaid before, I didn't have two best friends I could tell anything to. I didn't have a life that I was proud of and happy to be in.

I didn't have anything I have now, and it seemed like it was all being taken away from me. Like I had done something wrong and was now being punished for it. A horrible punishment, one of the hardest things to accept; Losing the people I love the most and knowing I may never see them again. I would lose that bond I had with them right now, I wouldn't be able to cope with the mermaid thing on my own. None of us could have done it alone, I know I always said it was better to be alone but it was a lie, this was not a good thing to be alone with. It just made this whole thing harder than it had to be.

I had looked up the place I was going on the Internet; A lot of rain and cold weather hung over Forks, making this a lot harder all of a sudden. Rain was rare here, and when it did happen we could always fake something or the other but if it was going to happen every day then what could I do about it? I wouldn't last long hiding this secret. I don't think anybody could in my predicament.

I slam the door as I walk into the trailer and look around, bare walls and no personal possessions, it already looks un-lived in. I shake my head as I run into my bedroom to grab my already packed suitcase. I hated planes. I hated airports. I hated America. I hated rain. I hated being friendless. I hated being away from the ocean. I hated being alone. I hated everything about this stupid idea already.

But I was ready for this, I was going to take this as it comes. I had a weird feeling, like something was waiting for me there that I couldn't put my finger on. Someone was waiting for me to come to them, maybe they already knew I was coming or maybe they didn't know what to expect just like I did not.

I take one last look around my bedroom and sigh, looking out the window at the ocean and imagining Mako Island in my mind, the moonpool... All the good and fun times. It was over now and I had to accept that. Everything was over. Time to move on again. I roll my eyes and walk out of the room, not uttering a word to my Dad as I walk past him.


	3. Unfair

"Rikki, this place isn't that bad. I know it's small and I know that you don't like the rain, and it does rain a lot here." He frowned a little, I just rolled my eyes and looked out of the car window as we drove through the small town. I looked at the dark clouds looming over us, and shook my head. This was going to be so hard, too hard. I sigh and close my eyes, trying to think about all the times I would have to stay at home faking sickness just to avoid the rain.

"Please Rikki, just try to act like you want to be here."

"But I don't." I looked at him, giving him a look that told him to just drop it. We both know that I don't want to be here, we both know that I hated him for doing this to me. I hated him for literately ruining my life.

I looked out of the window again, watching as pale skinned people walked to the shops, walked back to their tiny houses in the tiny village, walking to the local school, talking to their friends – Just going about their daily lives, a life I would and could not be a part of. I sighed again, I wasn't pale like them, I was pale compared to my friends back home, but compared to these – I was amazingly tanned. I wasn't going to make many friends because I wasn't going to be able to go out much, not even to go to school. The rain prevented me from doing anything I wanted, stopping me from everything I could do back home. I wouldn't be able to walk to school, for fear of the rain. None of this was fair.

"We're almost there." I looked at him and shrugged, I didn't care that we were finally going to live in a house, I didn't care that he managed to get a job and therefore we had money. I didn't care that we were living in a nice town, where everyone knew eachother and everyone was friendly. I didn't care that he thought we would be better off here and I didn't care that I could finally get everything I ever wanted. All I cared about was the fact I was away from my best friends, the fact that I couldn't be a mermaid anymore, the fact that I had to hide away whenever I saw a drop of rain, the fact that I couldn't see the ocean anymore, the fact that I had to be away from Mako Island – My favourite place in the world. I cared about the fact that now I was here I had no chance of ever getting back with Zane. I cared about a lot of stuff, just not the stuff my Dad thought I should care about. He would tell me that we have moved before and it never effected me, but the thing is, I wasn't a mermaid with two best friends and the most amazing (ex) boyfriend then, I was just the loner girl who had nobody and who had nothing. I didn't have anything to care about back then, I didn't have people who loved me and I didn't have people who would miss me and I didn't have anyone that I could love or miss back.

The only reason I hated this so much was because it seemed that when I made friends and when I was finally happy, it all got taken away from me. The moment I thought that I was making something of myself, making something of my life, everything was snatched away and to be honest, that hurt more than moving itself. It hurt more than I could ever say.


	4. The Cullens

"Wake up Rikki! It's your first day back to school." I sighed and slowly got out of my bed, just groaning at my Dad in response. I walked to my cupboard and put on the first thing I could grab – My usual red and black t-shirt with a pair of combats. I couldn't do this today, I didn't want to go to a school where everyone may wonder where I am when it rains. I can't make friends because it would mean getting close to people only for them to talk behind my back about what I do when it rains.

Maybe I could come up with some sort of excuse, maybe my Dad likes to go hiking only when it rains or maybe because I lived in Australia, I am not used to the rain and therefore cannot go out in it because …. it's too depressing?

I am allergic to the rain? Now that's not a lie, I kind of am allergic, in a cool mermaid kind of way, not in the massive rash or can't breathe kind of way. It could work, I mean there must be people who are allergic to rain, you get those who can't go out in the sun – The rain is practically the same... It's all weather at the end of the day. I sighed as I walked down the stairs, I would look it up later on, before I say anything to anyone.

"I got a surprise for you." Dad said after breakfast, I looked up at him confused and followed him out of the door.

"What is it Dad?" I gasped when I saw the brand new red convertible outside the house. I shook my head and looked at him,

"Are you being serious?" I walked over towards it and touched the car lightly, it was amazing, it was something I had been wishing for since I could drive.

"I thought that seeing as I dragged you all this way just because of me, I could repay you somehow."

"A bribe? Like, Rikki look what you get here if only you pretend like you enjoy being here?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head,

"No, not a bribe Rikki, a gift from a Dad to his Daughter. Just take it please."

"How did you afford it though?" He just shrugged and winked,

"That's just for me to know." I smiled and jumped into the car, grinning at myself in the mirror.

"You might need this kid." Dad handed me the keys and I quickly took them, this was going to be a great day.

When I arrived at school and parked my car, I made my way to the main office, worrying already about how people were doing to be with me. If it was anything like my school before Emma and Cleo, then I would probably be bullied and left out of everything and anything. I guess that wouldn't be such a bad thing. It would be great to make friends, but would be annoying to come up with reasons.

"Sorry!" I mutter when I bump into a large boy in front of me, carrying the timetable and books that the woman in the office gave me a minute ago. I look up at him and notice the other five people standing next to him. I blush a little and then try to move the other way, one of them blocked my way and grinned at me.

"You've got a secret." I shook my head and laughed nervously,

"I don't know what you're on about." He had blonde-brown hair and all their eyes were the same yellowy colour, apart from the one girl – She was pale like them, her hair was beautiful and long, but her eyes were brown, they could have all passed for brothers and sisters – Even the brown eyed girl.

"We're in class with you next." One of them said as they turned around, the girl stayed behind with me, smiling.

"Don't worry, they ain't as scary as they come across. They're all really nice people, and don't worry about being new, we will help you." I smile at her, she seems nice enough, how did they know I was hiding something though? How could they possibly just look at me and know that? Did I look like I was hiding a big secret? I hope not...

Finally we arrived at Biology, I sighed when I realized there was nobody to sit by so I would have to be on my own on an imaginary desk.

"Come and sit with Edward and I." The girl whispered, so the boys name was Edward but I still didn't know hers.

"What's your name?"

"Oh sorry! Bella Swan." She smiled and nodded at Edward who was sitting towards the back of the classroom.

"I'm Rikki Chadwick," I looked around,

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you're the new girl, it's a small school so everyone knows when there is someone new. Don't worry though, that was me last year, I coped okay." I nod as we walk over to who I can only assume is her boyfriend – Her hot boyfriend. I thank him as he pulls out a seat for me and then look towards the teacher, it looked like he was hiding something as well. Maybe when you're keeping a secret, you start to realize other people may be doing the same. I nod to myself, sure that my answer was the correct one. I looked at Edward as he rolled his eyes and then looked at Bella confused, she just shook her head and nudged his side.

"I know your secret." He whispers to me, winking and looking towards the teacher, I shake my head and gulp. He cant know it, he must think he knows something about me, maybe he means a stupid secret that is probably not even a secret. I can feel my chest get tighter as I think about the possible things he could know about me, I close my eyes and try to breathe. Maybe he knows that I was poor back home, or maybe he knows that... I can't even think about that. If he knew about that, and told someone, what are the possible implications it can have on me and my best friends... How would he even know?

I can't breathe, I am going to be sent to a Science lab and I am going to die, I am going to kill my friends, it will be all my fault. All because I couldn't even keep a secret for one day. One day! I kept it for over a year back home, and yet as soon as I am away from my friends I can't do the one thing they asked me to do.

I can hear Bella mutter something angrily to Edward and then I feel a freezing cold hand on my shoulder, I try to shake it off but all of a sudden I can't move and I can't see... My first day of school and already I am the freak show of the class.

"Rikki, come on! I won't tell anyone." I hear him whisper as a strong arm lifts me up, I try to stop him, I don't want to be the weak one. No! Get off me! I carry on focusing on breathing again but it doesn't seem to work.

"No I will not get off you," I open my eyes then, looking at Edward in shock. Did I say that out loud?

"No you did not." He answers my question – The question in my head – immediately, I shake my head and try to think of something else,

"Look, we both have secrets here so don't worry. You don't tell mine to anyone and I won't tell yours – Deal?" I nod and then he puts me down, finding I can finally breathe.

"You really can't tell anyone, okay? It's not only me you would be putting in danger, but my best friends as well." He nods and then looks at Bella,

"You would be putting my whole family in danger... so can we both keep another secret?" I nod and then sigh, more secrets everyday, wow, this really is hardly and different to back home.

"What is your secret?"

"It's hard to explain to be honest, but basically we – that being my family and I – are vampires..." I stare at him in shock.. Vampires? They exist?

"Yes they do, and you a mermaid... I had no idea they existed.." I shrugged,

"Me neither till it happened."

"How did it happen?" I was confused by his curiosity, surely if he could read my mind then he should know that?

"I only know what you're thinking, I don't know everything about you." I nodded and then looked down,

"There was this pool where I lived, and my friends and I got stuck there one day and it was a full moon that night, the moon somehow gave us these powers – And the tails to go along with it. There's three of us, Emma, Cleo and me. There were three before us as well, Louise, Julia and Gracie. We think there was another three before them and so on." I take a deep breath before continuing,

"Basically I can burn things... I boil water, make fire, create storms... Emma is the opposite, she freezes things.. And Cleo moves water, and makes wind. It's pretty cool if you think about it." I shrug like the whole thing is not a big thing, knowing deep down it was a huge thing.

"And the tails?"

"Anytime we touch water we grow tails." I look down,

"And then my Dad brings me here." I look around,

"The wettest place in the continental US." I sigh and then look at the two people in front of me, Bella nods at me, Edward looks like he is deep in thought.

"God. I thought it was hard for us, but... You will hardly be able to go out. Then again I think we can help you with that,don't worry." I look up at him,

"So let's hear your story then."

"Well basically, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carslile and Esme and of course me, we are all vampires. But not like those you read about in stories, I don't have pointy teeth and I do go out during the daytime. We are different from others of our kind as well – We don't hunt humans, only animals."

"So vegetarians then?" I smiled a little and Edward laughed,

"I guess you can see it like that."

"So you read minds?" He nods and then looks at Bella, smiling,

"I read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper controls emotions..."

"What about the others?" I stare at him confused about how only the three of them have powers,

"They don't have powers as such, but more a heightened instinct. For example, Esme loves us all a little too much, she only wants to be a mother, and Carslile loves helping people, he is a Doctor you see. He lives to help the needy." I nod at him and then smile,

"That must be hard for him."

"Centuries of practice." I laugh a little and then get up from my seat,

"So we all have secrets, that's a little hard to take in." He nods,

"Don't worry about the rain though, we will help you with that somehow. We always find a way." He grins and then grabs Bella's hand, maybe this place wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would. Maybe it didn't have to be hard – Not now I have these vampire friends.


	5. The Rain

Luckily it didn't rain during my first week in Forks, thank God. I don't know how I am going to handle it at all, I can't even begin to imagine the bother it's going to bring me, and maybe even the Cullens, I sighed at the thought and looked at my bedroom ceiling. I had been here for one whole week, I had friends, I was doing okay in school and I was kind of happy. I missed my best friends though, I missed being a mermaid, and I missed the weather. I closed my eyes and pictured home, I took the sun for advantage back then but so far all I have had here is dark clouds, black skies and sharp wind. How I had made friends when I was this cranky I had no idea, I laughed a little at the thought of my new friends. Vampires. Who would have thought they were true? But no wait, not just vampires, _vegetarian_ vampires. I shook my head and rolled over onto my side, it was annoying that Edward could read my mind all the time but at least I wasn't the only one who found it annoying, at least I wasn't the only one he couldn't listen to.

I got up when I heard a car pull up outside the house, and I looked outside quickly. I groaned loudly when I saw the rain pouring down. I looked at Edward and shook my head, he just shrugged and Emmett winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around to get changed, hoping none of them would make an announcement in my bedroom anytime soon.

I looked in the mirror when I was done, and then back out the window. I was amazed by how patient the Cullens – And Bella – looked. I sighed and walked down the stairs, opening the door slowly, hoping no rain could touch me when I finally opened it fully. Emmett was standing there straight away, a massive grin on his face. I gave him a what-are-you-going-to-do-to-me face but he just shook his head as he picked me up with ease in his strong arms. I blushed a little at his strength, and managed to compose myself before I could let Rosalie – His beautiful girlfriend – See me. "Ready?" He whispered to me, I nodded hesitantly, and before I knew it we were both in the car – Dry and ready to go. I shook my head and looked around, confused by what just happened.

"He ran..."

"And we didn't get wet?" I wrinkled my nose, surprised by how that happened, how quickly he had run...

"No way man! I wouldn't let you get a drop of rain on you!" Emmett grinned as he patted me on my back hard, I shook my head and decided to drop it. However they did it, at least I was dry.

"How we going to get out of the car? There will be people around..."

"Not this early." I looked at the clock at the front, and almost gasped. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone was laughing at me because my jaw dropped to the ground, this was the earliest I had ever gotten up and it didn't even feel like it. Six in the morning wasn't my time, anything before dawn wasn't my time... I smiled at the thought of Emma or Cleo saying that. They would constantly remind me that I wasn't a morning person, I didn't need anyone telling me that...I felt it as much as they did.

I sighed and looked out of the window, they sure had planned all of this, I closed my eyes and thought about what life would have been like right now if I hadn't met these amazing.... creatures. I shook my head at the thought, it was beyond imagining. I would probably be in bed right now, pretending to be ill from some flu or something. I could imagine my Dad's look of doubt, but in the end he would give in. I wondered how many times he would fall for it, I wonder if he would ever link the rain with me being ill?

"You don't have to wonder now, you have us." Edward turned around and I mentally slapped myself for almost forgetting that he could hear everything I was saying. It was scary sometimes, I always had to be careful what I thought when I was around him and everyday it was getting more and more difficult to remember that he could hear me, he knew what I was thinking. I blushed a little and then looked back outside the window, I guess this is a little set back I would have to get used to. I heard Edward snort and I shot him a look that I know he saw, he could be so arrogant sometimes, so irritating. I rolled my eyes as he looked at me and then returned to my usual spot by the window, trying to think of anything but vampires.

The school day passed without too much effort, I managed to stay out of the rain all day, and I avoided any possible liquid accidents in Chemistry thanks to Jasper. I can't imagine what I would do without them, how hard this would all be. I think I would have to be home schooled or something, somewhere safe where I didn't have to go out in the rain, somewhere where I didn't have to worry about growing a tail in front of the fourteen pupils in my classes.

By the time school had ended the rain had stopped so I managed to walk myself to the car, I missed my own car but I didn't complain. Their car was a lot nicer, and it was safer during these wonderful rainy days. Sometimes it would be easy if I wasn't a mermaid at all.

"Hey Rikki." Bella grinned at me, I smiled at her as she sat down next to me instead of her usual place at the front of the car with Edward, he just shrugged when Jasper sat next to him instead and quickly started the car.

"So a few of us," She didn't look around so I assumed she wasn't talking about the Cullens, I looked at Edward as he shook his head, he seemed annoyed for some reason. I just shrugged it off and carried on looking at Bella, she shot a look at Edward before continuing,

"A few of us are going to La Push beach on Friday, do you want to come? I think it will be good for you to meet other people," She smiled at me and I nodded,

"Sure, sounds like fun. Will everyone else be coming?"

"No, we don't do beaches so you will have to do without us for one day." Emmett grinned at me, I just rolled my eyes,

"I am sure I can cope just fine without your annoying presence Emmett." I smiled sweetly at him and then looked at Bella,

"I will pick you up about 5." She said, I nodded,

"Sounds great." I thought the beach couldn't be that bad, maybe remind me a little of home. I smiled a little as I thought about boxing up some American sand and sending it to Cleo and Emma. Hopefully it wouldn't be that different.

At least now I have something to do, La Push.. I wonder why Edward was so annoyed when Bella mentioned it... I shrugged it off, maybe something happened there or whatever. But who cares? It might be fun.


	6. Just Jacob & Me

La Push was not what I expected it to be, the beaches was nothing like I could ever imagine; Nothing like the beautiful, clean and dry beaches I knew back home. I sighed when we got there, it was a cold and windy day, and the boys insisted on going into the water. Luckily I wasn't the only one who decided to stay behind, wrapped up warm, in the van. Bella was there, saying she wasn't much of a swimmer anyway, and a girl I met today but had seen around school; Angela. The others ran down to the water, screaming when their toes touched the – what I can only assume to be freezing cold – water.

I looked at Bella, grinning, it was good to meet new people. And it was good to know they were normal and human. "Jacob!" I watched her as she got out of the van and towards this large, long haired boy. I stared at him, there was something about him and I couldn't put my finger on it. He was different from everyone else, I could see that, but then there was something else, I was being drawn towards him with every breath I took. I shook my head and tried to stop myself from staring, by the look on his face anyway, he loved Bella or something close. I sighed and then looked at Angela, she was wrapped in a blanket and staring at one of the boys down on the beach.

"Jacob, this is my friend Rikki." I turned around quickly, realizing that Bella and Jacob were closer to me than before and he was staring at me. I tried to look away, embarrassed by the sudden attention I was getting from this incredibly handsome boy. I heard Bella take a deep breath, and I looked at her for a moment, she was smiling but there was something wrong, the smile wasn't reaching her eyes.

"Jacob?" He shook his head and looked at Bella, I realized the change in his eyes, the love for her suddenly gone, I think she must have seen it as well because she looked from me to him and then her eyes settled on Jacob.

"Hi." He grinned at me and sat down in the van next to me, I smiled and then looked away,

"How are you?" He sounded so sweet, his voice was so beautiful,

"Good thank you, and you?" I tried to sound as strong as I could, but inside I could feel my heart thumping as though it was trying to escape from my chest. Butterflies flew around my stomach, at such a speed it almost reminded me of when Zane kissed me for the first time, but it never felt like this; This was different. This was better.

"I am great thanks, Bella told me you are from Australia. I have always wanted to go there." I nodded and then smiled,

"It would be a big change of environment for you." I looked around, up at the sky and towards the sea. He nodded and then laughed,

"I love change." I laughed with him and then watched as Bella walked down to the beach with Angela not far from behind. I wonder why she left me alone with him, did she think we wanted it? I shook my head at the thought and then looked ahead of me, wondering what Jacob was thinking.

"There is something different about you," He finally said, I nodded and then looked at him,

"You can talk."

"True, but I know what I am. What are you?" I shrug, not sure if I should tell him or not, feeling this immediate trust with someone wasn't like me, I had no choice but to tell the Cullens as they of course knew through Edward, who knew through my head. I sighed and then looked down at my hands,

"I don't want to scare you," He finally said,

"So maybe we could talk about stuff like that at a different time." I nodded and then looked back up at him, he was hiding something, something big and all of a sudden I wanted to know.

"Tell me now..." I whisper,

"Want to come for a walk?"

"On the beach?" I wrinkled my nose, he shook his head and looked towards a path in the woods, I nodded and then climbed out the van after him. I didn't say anything when he grabbed my hand, I didn't question the action at all, it felt natural and it felt like it was supposed to happen. Something was right between us, and we had only known each other for five minutes. I sighed and then looked at him, he squeezed my hand.

"Do you think this is right between us?" Can he read my mind as well? I frowned at the thought and then nodded at him,

"I don't know why though, do you?"

"I thought I loved Bella... but then I just saw you and something clicked. You're the one I have been looking for, you're the one." I nodded and then looked down at the leaves falling on the ground, how could I feel so complete with a person I had only known for a few minutes? How could this be?

"I have this thing, a problem in a way, only sometimes it feels good to be what I am." We both stopped walking for a moment and then looked into each others eyes,

"It's hard to explain, so I will just have to come out with it I guess." He sighed and looked away from me, up towards the tree tops.

"I am a werewolf..." I only just made out the soft words, should I be scared? I didn't feel scared, instincts told me that I should stay with him,smile, he was no danger to me. I knew that. I nodded and then leaned in closer to him,

"Should I be scared?" He shook his head and moved his spare hand to my face, touching it gently,

"I don't think you should be, are you scared?" I shook my head and put my hand on top of his and leaving it there,

"I don't think there is a good enough reason to be scared of you." I moved in closer again and then looked him straight in the eyes,

"I am a mermaid." I laughed a little at my own words, but he didn't laugh with me, he just smiled and put his head down to my level,

"You make a beautiful mermaid." I laughed and looked away, embarrassed,

"God, it feels so right with you. This must have been what Sam and Quil felt like the first time..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's weird, it's a thing werewolves do... we find our soul mate, it's called imprinting." He sighed and moved away from me a little, I felt like something had been ripped away from me the moment he moved but I didn't say anything, I didn't want him to think I was clinging onto someone I had only just met.

"Like today, when I saw you, something was pulling me towards you, I felt like I knew you and I had to get to know you. I thought that maybe you would feel the same, so I gave it a try. It's just so much love... I never thought it would feel like this and I don't know..." I put my head to the side a little and then looked down the path,

"It feels empty right now, when I am this far from you. I mean how weird is that? It's like I can't stand to be away from you, I feel like I have to protect you all the time. I have to be here for you when you need me to, and I don't know why but I always thought that imprinting on someone would take a lot longer than this." I nodded and then moved towards him,

"I was getting a bit lonely away from you as well." I whispered to him as I put my head on his chest and sighed,

"I never thought it would feel like this. I thought it would hurt, seeing Bella all the time because I thought I loved her so much. But you, now that I am with you, I don't even care about her... as a friend I do but I don't love her anymore. It's as though it's disappeared and I have no idea where it's gone but for the first time I feel glad to be with someone else." I nodded, completely understanding everything he said, I felt the same after Zane. I thought I could never be happy, but look at me now. I have met someone no more than half an hour ago and already I am thinking about babies and marriage, moving away... This isn't me at all. I had always hated the thought of children, hated the thought of anything to do with love at first sight but I guess it was always true. You can meet someone and fall in love with them as soon as you set eyes on them, it is possible.

I looked in Jacob's eyes and smiled when he leaned down to kiss me on the lips, and in that moment, I forgot all about Zane and all my problems. I forgot I was in America, I forgot I was far away from all my best friends, I forgot about the rain, I forgot about the sun, I forgot about everything and it was only me and Jacob. Everything seemed to find it's place in the world, and I had found mine; In his arms.


	7. The next step

**I guess this chapter could be seen as M, nothing is actually described in this but just in case some people find it.. offensive or whatever. **

**I do not own H20 (Or do I?) or Twilight (Maybe I own that as well, I am going to put Meyer through a law suite during the filming of Eclipse just because I can.... *Rolls eyes*)**

After that day I spent more time in La Push than I did at home, it seemed like La Push was my home now, Jacob was my home. I smiled if someone mentioned his name, I grinned when I saw him, I was happy for once. Happier than I thought I ever could be, happier than I was in Australia. I thought it would be impossible, but Jacob made me happy, he was the one. The one I was supposed to be with, the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Jacob Black was my soul mate, he was the reason I was in Forks, this was meant to be all along.

I ran towards him when I got out of school and wrapped my arms around him, I didn't notice Bella standing behind me, glaring at the two of us. I would later find out that it was never because she loved him, or even liked him in that way, she always saw him as a brother and for him to be with someone else, for him to love someone else, made her feel a little jealous, a bit uneasy. It would be a while for us to convince her that I wouldn't hurt him and he wouldn't hurt me. I am not sure which one Bella was more afraid of happening, did she think that Jacob would do to me what Sam did to Emily? If that was the case, I would say that Jacob, and the other guys, had learned from that mistake and all of them stayed away from anyone while they were changing. It was almost a rule for them, nobody wanted to hurt their loved one, and none of us wanted to be hurt.  
Emily was beautiful, her scars just proved the love her and Sam had for each other but it didn't mean that I wanted that to happen to me. I know for a fact I wouldn't hate Jacob for it, but it would still scare me. He would scare me after that.

"How are you today?" He asks me, I smile at him as we get into my car,

"Good, school was a bit boring without you though. I wish you came here." I look down at my feet and then back up at him, he smiles at me kindly and then lifts my chin up a little with his strong hands,

"I wish I did too, it's so hard being away from you." I blush a little and then look away from him for a moment, turning quickly towards him and leaning forwards to kiss him gently on the lips. We both grin at each other before turning to face the road.

I can't believe how lucky I am to have him, it's amazing. I always thought I loved Zane but it never felt like this, from the first moment I set eyes on Jacob I just knew he would be the one I would spend my whole life with, he is going to be the one I will have children with and he is going to be the one I marry and get old with.

"What are you thinking about?" I look towards him as he puts a warm hand on my arm, I shrug and then look forward,

"Us.."

"Oh?" I look at his face and laugh at the disappointment and fear in his eyes,

"Nothing bad don't worry, I was just thinking about when we are older with children and stuff." I shrug it off, trying not to blush,

"I think about that a lot as well. Do you want to go back to Australia? I would love to go there, I wouldn't miss anyone I guess. I could always come back, but as long as I had you I don't think I would care." I nod and then put my hand on top of his,

"I would love to go back there when I finish school, I miss it so much. I wouldn't go back without you though." It was true, as much as I missed the beautiful water, as much as I wanted to go back to Mako Island, as much as I longed to see my best friends again, I would give that all up in one moment for him and we both knew it. I saw him nod out the corner of my eye,

"I wouldn't ask you to do that, like I said, I would love to go to Australia. Hopefully there are no vampires there though, so I don't have to stay like this." He sighed and pulled his hand away from me. That was always something that shocked me about Jacob, he was ashamed of what he was, he hated it.. In fact he loathed it. I never understood that, he wasn't dangerous unless you got in his way while changing and he wasn't a killer... There was nothing to be ashamed of. I breathed a sigh of relief when we entered La Push, knowing I could pull over soon and give him the hug I longed to give him right now.

"I love you Jake, you know that right?" He smiles and nods,

"And I love you..." I nod and then sigh,

"I don't want you to be ashamed of what you are. It's part of you, and it's nothing bad. You protect people, you save peoples lives sometimes. You should never be ashamed of that."

"But I could hurt you.." He looks down at his hands and shakes his head sadly,

"You could be fully human and still be able to hurt me, I could hurt you if I wanted to. There is always a risk, werewolf or no werewolf. Stop worrying about hurting me all the time and focus on other stuff... It's no good worrying about what you could do to me, because it may never happen."

"But it could happen..."

"Yes and I could get run over by a bus tomorrow... I risk my life every time I step out my front door, everyone does, anything can happen Jake. Stop being such a worrier..." I smile at him and put my hand on top of his,

"I would love you no matter what." I grin when he finally looks at me and smiles,

"Thanks Rikki, I love you so much. God I don't know what I would do without you..."

"Probably go insane and end up in some mental asylum." I poke my tongue out at him and laugh, life without him was unimaginable. It was hard to imagine, I think my life would be over if his was. I wouldn't be able to cope without him, and I don't think he could cope without me. Love works in funny ways.

I get out of the car when we finally pull up outside his house and wrap my arms around his beautiful body as soon as I can. I snuggle my head into his strong chest and breathe in his lovely scent. If only love was this easy for everyone else, Jacob and I had no choice in this. Some people just find the one and it just happens, I am glad I wasn't searching, I am happy that I wasn't waiting for a long time. I am happy that I ain't heart broken anymore, I never loved Zane like this, looking back on it now it feels like I never loved him even though I know it felt like I did at the time.

Jacob was my life now and it was going to stay that way. I hug him tighter when I feel his arms around me, and then I laugh when he picks me up with so much ease.

"Jake put me down please." I struggle out of his arms to no avail and just lay limp after a while, looking up at his flawless face, his mouth wide open in a beautiful grin. I reach out to touch his face, the warmth of it always surprises me whenever I touch him. He never fails to astound me somehow, there is always something he does, or how he looks, he never ceases to amaze me.

I blush a little when he leans closer to my face before we enter his house, my heart starts beating too fast when he kisses me on the lips with so much passion it almost seems too much to handle. I can feel my stomach jumping, and my head appears to float above my body and it feels like I am flying. I wonder if I am ever going to get used to the intimacy with him. He grins at me when he pulls away after what seems like a lifetime, and then he opens the door, still holding me in one arm. His strength amazes me all the time, how can one person have so much strength but still look so human? I shake the thought off, almost feeling giddy when he finally puts me down. I am surprised that I don't collapse when my feet hit the ground.

Jacob leans so close to me in that moment that there is no room between us for even air to float through, I can feel his hot skin on mine, his eyes look into mine and then his arms are around me. I wrap my own around him, still looking into his dark eyes, amazed by the depth in them, the love in them. I wonder if he is thinking the same about my blue eyes, and then he leans down again and kisses me. I am glad in that moment that he has his arms wrapped around me, holding me up as my knees buckle beneath me. I deepen the kiss, neither of us wanting to take a breath but knowing we have to. When he pulls away and walks upstairs with his hand in mine, I don't feel scared, I don't feel like this shouldn't be happening. For once I feel like I am doing something right, something good.

I lean against his bedroom door and kiss him once more, not noticing him open it as he kisses me. He catches me before I fall, laughing at me. I just roll my eyes and turn around, looking at his bedroom. I have seen it before, but everything seems so different right now. I shrug as I walk over to the bed, and sit on it, looking over to him.

"Do you want to do this?" He asks as he sits next to me, I nod slowly and then look at him, the same question reflecting in my eyes. I bite my lip in worry when he doesn't answer, but then the sudden worry about him not wanting the same thing goes away when he kisses me deeply, I move towards the upper end of the bed, he follows my movements and then pulls away.

"Have you done this before?" He whispers, I shake my head,

"Me neither but it feels so right with you." I nod, showing him that I feel the same as I put my hands on the bottom of his shirt and lifting it off. I smile at him as he does the same to my shirt. Nothing has ever felt so right as it does right now, I close my eyes as I kiss him again and run my hands over his perfect body.

This is meant to be, and nothing is ever going to stop us being together.


	8. He is my Romeo, and I, his Juliet

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was at camp and then I was revising, plus I have like one story on fictionpress, and three including this one on here. But here you go =D**

I woke up the next morning in Jacob's arms, he was looking down at me, smiling. I grinned up at him and traced a love heart onto his chest with my fingers, "Last night was amazing." He whispered, I nodded and then blushed,

"You're amazing." He said as he lifted up my chin and smiled at me, kissing me with so much passion my heart seemed to skip a few beats, only settling down when he pulled away and wrapped both of his arms around me. I snuggled into his warm body, heat on heat, I smiled at the thought. Most people would have burned up by now, but this was meant to be, heat upon heat, fire with fire, flames mixed with flames. I closed my eyes, pulling myself closer to the only person I have ever felt this way about until there was no air between us, I thought about how this all felt so right, I wasn't scared and I wasn't nervous, he made me feel safe and secure, he was the one I was supposed to be with. The reason I came to America, maybe even the reason I became a mermaid with the power to make fire, we both match perfectly.

"I love you." Jacob says sleepily as he kisses my forehead,

"I love you more." I grin at him as he looks at me and shakes his head,

"That's impossible."

"It's not." I giggled as I felt his arms loosen from around my body, I looked at the grin on his face as he somehow maneuvered himself on top of me and started tickling me, laughing wildly along with me. He finally stopped and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips, causing my heart to start playing up again, I frowned for a moment, Bella told me she felt like this with Edward, that's how she knew he was the one.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing can ever be wrong when I am with you..." I smile at him before he rolls over until I am top of him,

"Perfect fit." He winked at me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him so my head was on his chest, I nodded and closed my eyes. When did my life get this perfect? I had actually stopped missing my best friends, I had stopped missing my free life as a mermaid, none of that even mattered anymore, not now I have Jacob. He is my life, my everything, and nothing can compare to that.

"We should get up soon, you have school..." I shook my head,

"I don't want to go anywhere without you." He laughed a little,

"I know, I don't want to be without you but it's not for long. I will pick you up from school and take you home, your Dad phoned last night, I told him you didn't feel well when I went to take you home so I left you asleep on the sofa. He seemed to fall for it." He grinned, pleased with his own lie and I shook my head,

"Great, so now I have to look ill." I frowned as I got out of bed,

"No, you have made a miraculous recovery now Miss Chadwick." I laughed a little and then walked off to get dressed again, winking at him before walking out of his bedroom to the bathroom with yesterdays clothes.

"You took your time." Jacob said as I walked back into the room, I just rolled my eyes and sighed, looking at him, he looked perfect as he usually did. He was fully dressed and sitting on his bed, ready for the day ahead.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" He got up and looked in the mirror and then at me, I shrugged,

"Do you want to?" I walked up behind him and put my fingers in his shoulder length hair, not sure if it suited him or not, he nodded and then turned around and picked me up.

"Put me down, stop showing off." I grinned at him as he put me on the bed,

"I like it short." I said as I played with his hair absent mindlessly, he nodded and then lay next to me.

"So do I, I think it makes me look sexier." He winked at me as he emphasized the word sexier, causing me to laugh as he usually did.

"You would look good no matter what your hair looked like." I stated, he shrugged,

"I have to keep myself looking good, standing next to you, you make me look bad." I shook my head and put my hand on his chest,

"I really do love you, you know." I sighed and smiled at him,

"I love you more than words can ever express." I smiled, I would have laughed if it had come from anyone else, it sounded like something from a cheesy movie, but when he said it,it was as though all my dreams had come true at once. If Zane had ever said something like that, I probably would have cried with laughter or something, Zane was never the romantic type, he was never the one I was meant to be with. And with him, what I thought was love, compared to this... compared to what I felt when I was with Jacob, it was nothing more than liked, not even as a friend, just a person who was there. It was nothing with him, but this with Jacob, it was the real thing. I had it bad... I sighed and sat up, Jacob did the same and kissed me suddenly, I was taken aback for a moment but soon got into the moment, nothing ever felt forced, I never had to hide the real me from him. Everything was truth from the very beginning, for both of us, everything was so sudden, and if this was a normal relationship I think I would have been scared off with the intensity of it, but it was Jacob, my Jacob and everything was right with him, nothing was wrong. It was all supposed to be like this, I was supposed to be happy and I was supposed to be madly, deeply, stupidly in love with this boy. He is my Romeo and I, his Juliet.

True love just doesn't happen that often, and when it physically hurts to be away from someone, when you know you would die for them, and when you know that you would give up everything you have ever loved for that one person, that's when you know you love them, that's when it's obvious that he is the one.

That's what it's like for me, if I was given the choice between Australia and Jacob, he would win every single time, if someone told me I had to give up being a mermaid just to be with him, I would do it within a heart beat.

And the best thing is, I know he would do the same for me...


	9. Preparing For The Inevitable Fight

"I am sorry..." Jacob whispers to me, I look down at the floor and try to hold back the tears that I know will fall from my face if I look at the man I love,

"Do you have to do this?" I say as Jacob lifts my head up and forces me to look at him, he nods and sighs,

"I don't want to, well I do, anything to fight with some vampires but Bella and Edwards child is in danger Rikki, you can understand that?" I nod as I think about Bella, it had been over a year since I came to Forks, her and Edward were married, living together, had a child together, she was a vampire...

I shake my head, I had seen her since her change, she was amazingly beautiful, she made me feel insecure. Her heart belonged to Edward and Edward only but did Jacob's belong to me? I couldn't help but think that deep down he still loved her, maybe still in love with her...

"I know what you're thinking and this has nothing to do with me having feelings for Bella." Jacob sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his strong chest, I nodded and let the tears fall down my face,

"It hurts sometimes, to know you loved her... and now she is beautiful and amazing..."

"Is she?" Jacob wrinkled his nose,

"She smells." He smiled at me and then shook his head,

"Compared to you, she is nothing... I won't deny that she is beautiful and she always will be, literally always..." He trailed off for a moment, I know he hated the fact that she was a vampire, but he also understood there was no choice in the matter, unless he wanted his best friend to die?

"But then I look at you and I can't help but wonder what I ever saw in her. She belongs to Edward now, and I to you... this is meant to be and Bella is not meant to be with me and I don't want her anyway, okay? Please..." I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, grinning to myself when he deepened the kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck as he bends down to almost reach my tiny height,

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper, wishing I never had to let go, wishing I could tell him no, he's not allowed to fight, and then he would listen. I know he wouldn't though,

"I don't want you to fight, you're not going Jacob.... not without me." I whisper as I look up at him, my eyes pleading with him to give me this chance, my powers are just as good as anyone else's, I could help.

"I knew you would say that..." He pulled away from me and put his hands on the back of his head, thinking for a moment,

"Fine! But on one condition, you will stay right next to me, and you will not leave my side, not in any circumstance. Okay?" I nod and grin, as I grab his hand and kiss him on the cheek,

"So we have to train?" I wrinkled my nose at the thought but he nodded and sighed,

"Come on then." I could tell he wasn't happy about this, but then again who would be?

I looked around the clearing as we came out of the dark forest, frowning when I noticed Jasper and Alice wasn't there, I looked towards Jacob for a second,

"They have gone, they knew what was coming, they had to leave." Edward answered my own question for me, I nodded and didn't bother saying anything, he could hear everything I was thinking anyway,

"Glad you could make it." Emmett grinned at me as I walked over to them and sat on a log,

"We need a bit of fire... makes everything more interesting than it already is." He winked at me and I laughed at him, interesting was a good way of putting it.

"Right, Rikki can you come here? We are not planning on a fight, but we would like it if you could show everyone here your powers." I gulped and nodded at Edward as I stood up and walked over to him and Carslile, I looked around at all the faces, every single one of them vampires, werewolves and then there was me... semi human, semi mermaid, the odd one out, the one with the probably inferior powers.

I lifted up my hand towards the sky, grinning as lighting and thunder suddenly started up, the almost Grey sky turning completely black, giving the illusion of nighttime. I could hear mutters of approval around me as I lowered my hand, and lifted it towards a bush instead, satisfied when a bright fire erupted out, I saw a few people jump and smiled to myself.

"I have friends with the same kind of abilities." I said to Carslile, he nodded and then thought for a moment,

"Is there anyway they could make it over here in the next few days?" I shrugged,

"I think the plane ticket is a little expensive to be honest.."

"We could get them..." Emmett grinned as he ran over to us, I forgot about the amazing hearing that all vampires seemed to possess,

"I think they would be a little scared to be honest..." I muttered, the three men nodded in agreement and then frowned,

"Well we could pay for the plane tickets, tell them it's an emergency, do you think they would come?" I nodded,

"Any excuse for a holiday with Cleo and Emma," I smiled, I had last saw them six months ago when I went over there for a week with Jacob. I missed them both so much, it was about time they came over here.

"Tell them the tickets will be booked for tomorrow night, just tell them to go to the airport, their tickets will be waiting for them, what are their names?" I told him and he nodded as he turned around, running out of the clearing and into the forest, leaving only wind behind him.

"What can your friends do?" I looked at one vampire, she was beautiful, amazingly beautiful...

"Cleo, she can control water and make wind and Emma makes ice and helps me with storms..." I shrugged as I walked back to Jacob and put my arm around him, I giggled as he sat me on his lap, and kissed my neck. Cleo and Emma are actually going to come to America, it may not be in the best circumstances, but it should be fun! I grin as I stare into the forests, wondering what is ahead of us that could scare the usually fearless Alice and Jasper away...


	10. Standing By Friends

"Thank you so much for coming." I grinned at my two best friends, surprised they hadn't asked Lewis and/or Ash to come along as well. I shrugged it off for then, knowing there was a lot more to worry about, knowing we had to fight soon and I had dragged them into this.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." I sighed, looking at their confused faces as they both sat down and looked at me,

"I need your help..."

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" Emma grinned and winked, I shook my head, not smiling or laughing, we could die and I was going to be responsible if anything happened to them...

I gulped before speaking, trying to think about what to say to them, they already knew about Jacob, I could start with that, I took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"You know that Jacob is a werewolf.. and so are some of his friends." I looked at them both, they nodded, it was easier for us to take the news, we were mermaids, we had secrets as well.

"Well there is more, the thing is werewolves exist to protect us – humans."

"Protect us from what?" Cleo looked up at me and then back at Emma, I could tell they were both worried already,

"Vampires..." I whispered, wondering how to explain the Cullens to them, they were good people... they wouldn't hurt us, we had to help them but what if Cleo and Emma were scared of the marvelous creatures? What if they could only see the bad in the vampires? What if they didn't think about the good that some of them possess?

"You're joking right, what have you been taking?" Emma tried to laugh but it was forced down by the fear that was evident in her face, I shook my head,

"It's not what you think... there is this family, my friends, the Cullens.. they are not like other vampires, they don't drink human blood... vegetarians if you like?"

"Okay.. so what's the danger?"

"There is this other group of vampires, they are almost like the police enforcement of the vampire world... the Volturi. Basically, Bella she was human, and then when she got pregnant, now this is the confusing bit.." I carried on anyway, ignoring the looks on their faces,

"She married Edward Cullen, a vampire, then she got pregnant with his baby while she was still human and then the baby was growing too fast, it was too strong for her human body to handle so... on the day she gave birth she died, and Edward bit her..so now she is one of them. And now their daughter, she is half human, half vampire, she is in danger because vampires aren't supposed to have children but we have to make them see that she is no danger, we have to show them that she isn't fully vampire. There is going to be a fight if they don't believe us, a big fight and loads of us will die and I wouldn't have dragged you into this but I had no other choice, I can't do it on my own, I didn't want to be the only one and as you know we are stronger together..." I took a deep breath, all my words coming out in one, I am surprised if they actually understood that, but they obviously did based on the looks on their faces.

"So you want us to fight with you?" Emma muttered, I nodded slowly, scared they would hate me if anything happened, scared they would despise me for dragging them into this whole thing. They could be safe in Australia right now, and I ruined it all for them. I could be taking them away from their homes, their families, their boyfriends,

"I am glad you called us." Emma smiled as she got up and walked over to me, I wiped away the tears from my face and looked at them both confused,

"You are? But it's going to be my fault if anything happens to you.."

"No, I would rather be here standing by you while you are fighting, than in Australia thinking that you are fine. It's better this way, you and your friends have a better chance." Cleo grinned at me and sat by me, putting her hand on top of my shaking one,

"Thank you." I whispered, leaning into Emma as she put her arms around me, telling me everything was going to be okay, asking me to not cry. I shook my head, wishing that everything would be okay again soon. Hoping it wouldn't be a fight to the death.


	11. You Promised Me You Wouldn't Leave

"Get ready." I heard Carslile whisper to Edward, I frowned and looked at my two best friends, they both nodded and looked towards the woods. I grabbed Jacobs hand and took a shaky breath,

"It's going to be okay, I am sure it won't come to a fight." I nodded at him as he spoke, hoping he was right. Bella stood in front of us, she was standing next to Edward, glancing back towards Renessmee every few seconds. I sighed and looked at the beautiful girl, she was standing with Esme, looking up at her with her big, brown eyes, showing her something with her amazing talents. We had to protect her, she was just like us, she was half something that people wouldn't accept, we understood that.

I let go of Jacobs hand as I saw movement in the woods and I lifted up my hand, nodding at Cleo and Emma as they did the same. We were prepared to fight to the end, most of the people here were, except some of the vampires who had made it perfectly clear that if they weren't believed then they would run before anything could happen. I closed my eyes, thinking about my short life, how this past year had been the most amazing one in my entire life. I have amazing friends, almost a family and the most wonderful boyfriend.. I am happy, how can this happen now?

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I saw the men and women we had feared for about a week now, you could tell they weren't good news just by looking at them. There were so many of them, Edward hadn't told us this would happen, I looked at him. He looked just as worried as I, he was whispering something to Carslile, they both frowned once they saw everyone who was entering the clearing and heading towards the large mixed group, werewolves, vampires, mermaids... half vampires.

"What do we have here Carslile?" One of the older men said, I glared at him, not scared of him or anyone else that had joined us in the clearing,

"We don't want to fight."

"Could have fooled me, I thought we were friends?" He gestured with his hands and Carslile started to walk towards him,

"She is of no danger to you or anyone else, she is not an immortal child! Just listen to that heart beating, that small heart..." I watched at all of them looked at each other, and then at the small girl, I stood there frozen in place while she was taken to them, while she showed them her amazing powers. I saw the look on their beautiful faces, each of them realizing that she was of no danger. I frowned as I saw the disappointment on their faces, they came here to kill, they came here to punish and they had an audience who were growing increasingly impatient by the second.

They couldn't hurt us, Bella's shield was too large, too strong, but she would give out soon. Their powers hitting the shield so often, it had all happened so quickly, I thought they had believed us, we had all relaxed except Bella and Edward, and then the next thing we know they attacked us. Finding a reason to kill us, kill every single one of us, I could feel my hand shaking as I clenched my fist, concentrating on a bush outside the shield. Jacob and the rest of the gang were now wolves, they had been mocked by the Volturi, I could feel my heart drop when I thought about Jacob losing his temper at them, I shook my head and smiled when a large fire started up outside. I nodded at Emma and Cleo as we lifted our hands up to the sky, there was going to be a fight, we had to cover up the sound of it, we couldn't risk any humans coming up here and getting caught in this.

I felt tears fall down my face as Bella was getting weaker and weaker by the second, there was going to be a gap soon. They were going to be able to get to all of us, I nodded at Edward as he tapped his wives shoulder, telling her that she had to put the shield from all of us down. We had all of this planned, those who didn't want to fight had gone, Alice and Jasper were here, we knew what the outcome would be, and we had to fight. I watched as the shield was slowly lowered, until it was only covering Renessmee and her mum.

I know the Volturi saw it as well.

Everything was a blur, they had attacked, we were going to die. I lifted up my hand, trying to see straight but the tears were clouding my vision. I couldn't think straight, Jacob had left my side and I couldn't run, I couldn't leave my friends here, not when they needed me. I ignored my own promise to the love of my life, I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave them while they were dying.

"RIKKI RUN!" I shot my head up and looked around the clearing, looking for the owner of the voice I recognized straight away. I shook my head, Jacob was in human form, I hadn't seen him change back. He was laying on the floor, bleeding... dying.

I shook my head and ignored the tears running down my face and hitting the ground, I had to help him, I had to make sure he didn't leave me. He wasn't allowed to leave me, we promised each other.

"Rikki we have to go... you can't help him right now." I shook my head and looked at Emma in shock, was she telling me to leave the man I love to die alone?

"I can't leave him.." I whispered, trying to get out of her tight grasp,

"You promised him..." Cleo appeared on my other side, but I managed to shake Emma off and run towards him. Promises are made to be broken, promises you make aren't always kept. If he was going to die I would be there for him, even if it meant joining him. I looked around me as I ran towards him, he was laying there, his eyes almost closed.. reaching out to me.

"Please Jacob. You promised me you wouldn't leave me...remember?" I said as I knelt down next to him, surprised nobody had stopped me, wondering why they hadn't attacked me yet. I shook my head and let my tears fall onto his perfect face, I put my hand on his wound and sniffed,

"I know.. I am so sorry." He managed to say,

"You're not allowed to leave me... I swear to God you're going to be fine. This will end soon, it can't go on for much longer...." Just as I spoke the noise around me stopped, I didn't look up from Jacob though, just in case.

I heard them giving up.

I heard them leaving.

I heard Jacob gasp in pain.

I heard people calling my name.

I heard my own screams.

And then nothing, everything was black and everything was quiet.


	12. I Would Miss Who I Was Around Him

"Rikki?" I can hear someone calling me, I can't place the voice though, I shake my head a little, only causing more pain than I already felt and slowly open my eyes. Is Jacob here? Is he okay? Am I alive? Is he dead?

"She's awake, go get Carslile." I can hear Emma, but everything is so blurred, I can't think or see straight, I can't see Jacob anywhere, if he was okay then he would be here,wouldn't he? I shook my head again, not regretting it this time, trying to get my full vision back, I close my eyes and open them again, only just being able to make out everyone in the room.

There is no Jacob.

"Jacob?" I cry out, feeling someones hand on my arm,

"Rikki, don't worry about that for the moment, we need to make sure you're okay first. You've been out for a few hours, I need to check you over." I can hear Carslile's voice, soft and gentle in my ear, not a voice to be argued with.

I can feel his hands on me, but I can't be bothered to look at whatever damage has been done, I just want Jacob, where is he?

"Jacob." I whisper to myself, hoping someone would just get the hint, and tell me what has happened.

"Rikki, please don't make us say it." Cleo is by my side, holding my hand, I can barely feel her, I know what has happened, I just want someone to tell me, I need someone to say it out loud so I can accept it. I need it to happen.

"Please.." I can feel the tears falling down my face and I open my eyes and look around at the people in the room,

"He's dead..." I take a deep breath when Edward finally speaks up, finally someone telling me the truth, finally someone actually thinking I am strong enough to take it.

"Was he in pain?" Edward shook his head,

"He loved you very much, and even though he is gone Rikki, you still have the memories." I snort and look at him,

"You saved Bella, if you really believed those words then you would have let her die."

"Bella wanted to be saved, I did offer but Jacob asked me to tell you that he loved you but he couldn't put you, or himself and his pack, through that." I nod and look away for a moment,

"I would rather him be dead than that..." I whisper,

"He would rather die than have to spend the rest of his life as a vampire... as a vampire with me.." The tears started to fall down my face again, I didn't bother wiping them away, there was no point, more would come.

"He had loyalties, he couldn't have ever become one of us, if he wasn't a werewolf, he would have chosen that life straight away knowing that you would be in it." I looked over at Edward again and sighed, he was right, I knew he was right. I couldn't have expected Jacob to want to live with himself being a vampire, it was everything he was against, it was why he was a werewolf.

"It's going to get easier," Emma smiles at me as she squeezes my hand that Cleo doesn't have a tight grip on,

"I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go back home." I tell them, they both nod and smile,

"Your dad thinks it's best as well, he wants you to be happy again and we all know it's going to take time but I promise you it's going to happen." I nod, silently shaking my head. It will never get better, Jacob is gone and I am still here. The reason I was put on this earth is no longer on it, the love of my life is dead and there is nothing I could do about it.

I close my eyes again, hoping that sleep would come soon, hoping that dreams filled with my time with Jacob would take over and I could stay that way forever. Because no matter how hard I try, nothing will ever be the same, I will never find someone like him. I will never love anyone else like him, I will never be happy like I was with him and nobody is ever going to accept me for what I am like he did.

I didn't just love him, I loved who I was around him. He made me whole, he was the missing piece all along. I love the way I smiled around him, I loved the way he made me feel. I love the way he would brush a hair out of my face, the way his strong arms would protect me through the night, the way his beautiful face would light up whenever we saw each other after school or in the mornings.

I would miss the way he would grin at me when I woke up, I would miss how he would pick me up with ease. And most of all, I would miss him and me together, knowing it can never happen again, no matter how much I wish it could be.

No, I won't just miss Jacob Black, I will miss the person I was, knowing I can never be that person again for as long as I live.

**~ The End ~**

**Kind of crappy ending, but I needed to get it done so I can start/finish other stuff. **

**I have an exam on Wednesday so I needed to get this out of the way first =]**


	13. The Letter

Rikki looked around the room of the man she loved for the last time, smiling a little as she thought about him, she could still smell him in here. She walked over to the bed, laying on it for a moment, turning around to face his small set of drawers next to his bed, wondering if he ever kept a diary, even when he was younger.

She sat up a little and looked through the small drawers, her hands shaking when she found a small envelope, tears falling down her face when she recognized his delicate handwriting on the front,

**_Rikki,_**

She smiled at her name and turned it around slowly, dreading what would be in it.

**_I know that if you're reading this then I am probably dead, I just want you to know how much I love you and how much you meant to me. I will always be here baby girl, I will always look over you. I need you to know that when I was with you I didn't care about anything or anyone else – not even myself. You're my world, my everything and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know it may seem that way for you right now, but the pain is going to ease and although it may take time, I don't want you doing anything stupid. Next time we meet I want you to be a very old, wrinkly woman, who still loves me._**

**_I must have been hurt in the war, I must have been showing off in front of you. Trying to prove that I was just as strong as you or something, but you're the strongest person I have ever met. It was a lost battle for me from the very beginning._**

**_I need you to know how much this past year has meant to me, I never thought I could love anyone half as much as I love you. When I wasn't with you, it was as though the world had stopped turning and there was no reason for anything anymore. I remember Edward once describing how he felt about Bella, and I remember how depressed she was once when he left her. At the time, I had no idea what could even cause people to react in such ways, but now I see why. Love makes you do stupid things, such as jump in front of bullets, or in our case... in front of vampire teeth and lethal powers. I want you to know that it's okay to live without me, and I know that no matter what happens with you from now on, you will always love me (more than anyone else because obviously I am the love of your life, and you the love of mine, and I know you're thinking I am really cocky right now, and you may be right but you also know it's the truth baby)_**

**_I love you._**

**_I miss you._**

**_I wish I could hold you in my arms right now and let you know that everything is going to be okay._**

**_I wish I could kiss you again, I wish I could ask you to marry me. I wish I could have our amazing half mermaid, half werewolf children with you._**

**_But everything happens for a reason._**

**_And you were the reason for my life._**

**_I know it may seem like a cruel twist of fate – we were having so much fun, we love each other so much, too much some may say, and now it's all been taken away from us again. But I promise you that there is a reason for this, and I don't know what it is right now but I am sure I have a long time to figure it out._**

**_Remember that love carries on despite death._**

**_And the world will go on turning even if I am not in it._**

**_Because I will carry on living through you._**

**_Remember, love carries on through death. I love you and I always will, I will always stay with you, I will stay close._**

**_I will be the wind in your hair, the whisper in your ear, the warmth in the nights._**

**_I will be every star in the sky, watching over you making sure that you're okay and you're safe._**

**_Because Rikki, even though I am no longer there besides you, you will always have the memories._**

**_And that's all that matters – the memories will carry on living on and that will keep us alive baby._**

**_See you one day._**

**_Remember me always._**

**_Love me always._**

**_See you when you sleep at last_**

**_Love forever,_**

**_your werewolf man,_**

**_Jacob_**

**_xxxxx_**

Rikki smiled at the letter – the last piece of Jacob she had and she cherished every single word on that piece of paper. Waiting for the day she could see him again.

He may be gone, but that baby that he didn't know about, the one still kicking inside her, would carry on his name. And that was all that mattered, she would always have Jacob until the day she died, until the day she was reunited with him once more.

A/N

I thought I wouldn't leave it at the last chapter.

I wanted to do something from Jacobs POV, kind of.

And I wanted to add the baby into it, I don't know why.

I am in a random mood.

Thanks to everyone who read :)

R&R

=] 3


	14. Labour

**A/N I know I claimed the last chapter to be the end, but I couldn't leave it at that for long! Please review if you want me to carry on after this chapter. **

Rikki looked down at her huge stomach, putting her hand on it lightly as she tried to think of baby names, knowing if it was a boy then she would call it JJ, Jacob Junior. It seemed fitting, she wondered if he would grow up to be a werewolf as well. Shaking her head at the thought of her son being put in danger, with no dad to tell him what to do.

"Hey little man, I just want you to know that it doesn't matter okay? Your daddy loved you so much, he always will and just know that no matter what you will never be alone. I love you so much, I just want you to know that." She sighed, closing her eyes as the baby kicked harder than usual, letting her know that he heard her loud and clear. She laughed after the pain had gone, putting her hand back on her stomach as she thought to herself for a moment, wondering how Jacob would have reacted if he had lived.

She knew that no matter how he would have reacted he wouldn't have left her to deal with all of this on her own, not if he had the choice. He would have made an amazing dad, better than most. Tears ran down her face as she thought about the trips her son would never take, the man to man talks with his father he would never help, so much he would lose out on but yet she couldn't even bring herself to look at another man, not after Jacob. Everything was different now, he was gone, her soul mate was gone and now she was destined to be alone until she died as well.

She grinned as she felt him kick again, knowing deep down that he was going to be a boy, he was destined to carry on the Black name. This was meant to be, a little man growing up without a dad as she had without a mum, she knew it would all work out in the end though.

She winced in pain once more as a sharper kick came, and then she felt a liquid between her legs, knowing it was time.

"Oh little man, you have to come when nobody is home don't you?" She sighed, trying to ignore the pain she knew was about to come as she reached out for the phone to call Emma and ask her to take her to the hospital. She laughed at the squeals on the end of the phone, glad that Emma had decided to stay with her, deciding that there was nothing waiting for her back home, she was old enough to stay on her own, even if she was actually living with Rikki and her dad.

"I will be there in about one minute, I am just around the corner! I am so excited, are you excited? I should have known this would happen when I wasn't in the house, what were you doing? How far apart are the contractions? Are you in pain? How long ago did your waters break?" Rikki grinned, not moving her hand from her stomach as she listened to her friends ramble on,

"I am fine, the baby is fine, just get here soon, okay?" She rolled her eyes when the questions finally stopped coming, hanging up quickly to grab the baby bag they had prepared last week.

**A/N So should it be a boy? Or a little girl surprising everyone? It's up to you ;)**


	15. Living On

Rikki looked down at the baby in her arms, tears of joy falling from her eyes. Little 'JJ', she grinned down at him.

"You look just like I imagined you. You're going to be just like your daddy when you're older." She rocked the baby slowly, looking up at Billy as he smiled at his grandson,

"Do you want to hold him?" He nodded, wheeling forward a little as she put the baby in his arms, looking over at Emma and reaching out her arms for the other little baby.

She smiled at her little girl,

"You can keep me company as your brother goes gallivanting off into the woods." Billy laughed loudly,

"You never know, if you get him away from here, he may never grow up like Jacob and the other boys around here." She nodded slowly, knowing what he was suggesting,

"I couldn't leave you alone though."

"I am fine, I will always have Charlie and anyway, I could come and fly out to see you a few times a year and you could always fly out to see me too. I just want these little guys to be safe." She nodded, knowing he was right,

"What if it doesn't make a difference though?"

"You could always move back, you will always have a place in my house." Rikki sighed, unsure of what to do,

"I will discuss it with dad later... still don't like leaving you though." She muttered, looking down at her baby girl,

"Shelby." She smiled at the name, knowing instantly that this was the name for her little girl,

"I think she likes it." Emma whispered, watching as the small baby moved her arm up to her mothers face.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"And you're going to be an amazing Aunt."

"I will spoil them both." Rikki laughed,

"You're going to be a great mother one day too Em." She nodded,

"I hope so but until then, these little guys will get my undivided attention."

"Fine with me." Rikki laughed, looking at the little girl, her beautiful, blonde curls reminded her of her own whereas JJ's, brown, short hair reminded her of Jacob's. She had a piece of him to remember him by, and that was all that mattered.

"How is Junior there?" She looked over at Billy,

"He reminds me of Jake so much, he looks exactly like him." She noticed the tears falling from his face as she put one of her hands on top of his,

"I wish Jake was here.." She whispered,

"Me too, but we will always have these two. They are enough to keep us going, right?" She nodded, wondering how she went from the girl who thought she could never cope without the man she loved, to the girl who managed to move on, still missing him, still crying when she thought of him, but still able to live.

She accepted his death, just like she knew she had to.


	16. Nightmares

Rikki looked down at the small child in her arms, rocking him back and forth as he attempted to stay awake despite the tiredness she knew was taking over him. She looked over at his sister, she was fast asleep as usual. She grinned before looking back down at the baby boy, neither baby had been a hassle at all, she still lived in Forks, waiting until they were six months till she decided to move back to Australia – hoping that by taking them away from this life, away from the vampires, they wouldn't have to go through what Jacob did. They wouldn't have do die like he did.

She sighed, not looking up when Emma walked into the room,

"Rikki you haven't slept in a while, is there something wrong?" She whispered, sitting next to her, lightly brushing her fingers against the babies rosy cheeks,

"I miss him so much." She whispered, tears running down her face as she thought about the man she had loved so much, the man she still loved.

"I thought that Junior and Shelby would make everything so much better, I thought that I could remember him through them and it wouldn't hurt so much. I thought they could make the pain go away." Rikki looked up from the baby when Emma put her hand on top of hers,

"It hurts worse, I look at Junior sometimes and all I can think about is how Jacob isn't here to help him through any changes he may or may not go through, I look at both of them and all I can see is his death and I just wish it would stop hurting so much, I just want to be a good mother, I don't want to cry every time I look at them."

"I know, but Rikki it's going to hurt for a while, and then one day the pain will be replaced with something else; acceptance. It's now always going to be like this, it's not always going to cause you pain. One day you will look into Junior's or Shelby's eyes, and you will remember Jacob for who he was before he died, how he was with you and nothing else." Rikki nodded, knowing Emma was right.

"I just wish it could stop hurting so much sooner rather than later." She murmured, looking back down at the now sleeping baby, smiling as he sucked her little finger gently as he slept.

"They are gorgeous, and Shelby is the spitting image of you." Emma changed the subject, knowing it was best for Rikki right then,

"I wasn't sure if I would be able to cope, I thought I would be alone but you and everyone else has been so amazing, I don't know what I would do without you or Billy, or my dad." She smiled, standing up, still rocking Junior back and forth.

"You have to get some sleep, you're doing no good for yourself or the babies." Rikki nodded, gently placing Junior down in the cot.

"I know, but my dreams are just filled with him.. when I close my eyes I can picture his death.." She muttered, running to Shelby when she started to cry.

"It's okay baby girl, it's okay." Emma watched as the girl lifted up the baby, rocking her back and forth in the crook of her arm, smiling as she looked into the large, ocean blue eyes of the small baby girl.

"You're a natural." She whispered as the baby stopped crying, closing her eyes as her mother put her back in her cot.

"Now come on, let's get you to bed. I am only in the next room if you have any bad dreams, okay?" She sighed, knowing that if the new mother didn't sleep soon then her dad was going to call the doctor and put her on sleeping pills, something Rikki wouldn't want.

"Okay, night." Rikki smiled, hugging Emma before taking one last look at the now sleeping babies before walking out of the room to the dreams she hated so much, but still gave her the false illusion that Jacob was still with her somewhere, somehow.


	17. Anniversary

Rikki stood at the grave in front of her, tears running down her face at the letters that were formed on the beautiful stone. She couldn't believe it had been a year already, a whole year since he had left her. She looked over at Emma, glad she had come today with the small babies. She sighed, looking back at she knelt down at the graveside, putting her fingers to the letters and tracing the word gently.

"I still miss you, I guess it gets easier just like everyone said it would but it still hurts to think about it.." She whispered,

"I have to leave Forks soon, I don't want to but there have been some threats from the Volturi and Edward is insisting on protecting me from them. He thinks the sooner I get away from here then the less in danger I am. But I don't know if I want to leave you." She gasped as a strong wind broke through the bright summer day.

"Shall I take that as a yes, leave soon?" She laughed a little, placing down the small bear by the stone.

"I will come back to see you, I promise. And I will make sure the kids know everything about you, my handsome werewolf." She smiled again, wiping away the tears that had found their way down her cheek as she stood up and turned around to walk over to her small children.

"You feeling okay?" Emma asked, glad when she saw the smile on Rikki's face,

"Yes, that felt good. I think he wants us to go." She picked up Junior, laughing at the small smile on his face.

"He looks like him doesn't he?" She asked Emma, who nodded quickly,

"And this little beauty looks like her mother." She brushed her fingers gently against Shelby's pale cheek as she slept,

"We have one who wants to stay awake all the time and play, and then another who wants to sleep and nothing else." Rikki giggled, rocking Junior back and forth in her arms as she smoothed down his jet black hair,

"He's got a little afro going on there." Emma said, as Rikki rolled her eyes,

"Edward likes to make fun of it whenever he comes around the house."

"He can talk." Emma snorted,

"He is cute though..." She ended the sentence, winking at Rikki who just laughed,

"He is also dead.."

"Makes him even sexier."

"He's with Bella..."

"Again, that makes him sexier."

"Sure if you want a bunch of vampires hunting you down." Rikki laughed,

"How about we go see Uncle Edward?" She whispered to Junior, knowing it could possibly be the last time they saw the vampires that had so often saved their lives.

"Fine with me." Emma muttered, her eyes sparkling at the thought of seeing the handsome vampire again.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"I will try."

~ .. ~

"You need to go soon, I have booked your tickets." Edward said as he opened the door to them,

"Nice to see you too." Rikki rolled her eyes, grinning as Bella ran towards them asking to hold one of the babies, Rikki often felt sorry for her as she had missed out on the short growing up of her own daughter.

"This one looks more and more like his father every single day." She said as she held Junior in her strong arms,

"And she is gorgeous, asleep as usual I see." Rikki nodded, looking down at her daughter as she slept in the pram.

"She sure does like her sleep... why do we need to go soon?" She looked up, seeing Edward's smile at her delayed reaction,

"Because I don't want anything to happen to any of you and I promised Jake that I would protect you and if sending you away means I can do that then so be it." Rikki nodded,

"How will you know if I am safe or not?"

"I want you to stay in contact, I can get there in about an hour or so if I have to." Rikki laughed knowing he was telling the truth,

"Fine.. we will go."

"Good." Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at his friend, he had made a promise before Jacob's death and he would do anything to make sure he kept that promise. They both knew that.


	18. Danger

Rikki groaned as she woke up, grabbing her head in pain as her eyes opened. She gasped as a hand covered her mouth, causing her to bite down on her tongue hard. She went to raise her clenched fist to burn the intruder, finding a strong hand holding her wrists down. She could only just make out his pale face, his bright red eyes, and she already knew who, or rather what, it was.

Suddenly she thought about little Shelby and Junior only next door, had he already got to them? Was he only after her? What about Emma? She felt a tear fall down her face at the thought of her helpless children just laying there next door in the hands of a blood thirty vampire. She couldn't do this, she wouldn't be able to lose them as well.

She cried out a little, more tears dripping from her eyes, she wondered what he was waiting for, she just wanted him to kill her and just get it over with, she hated this lingering. She counted her heart beats, knowing it would be the last time she could do so, why were they after her? She hadn't done anything.

Slowly he released his hand from her mouth, she could make out his shining white teeth in the darkness of her bedroom, as she shook her head, silently pleading for her life. She tried telling herself that if he wanted to he would have killed her by now, then again there was that voice playing in the back of her mind that maybe this was all part of his game.

She closed her eyes, wanting him to just end it now, she hated having to wait for death to come. She wondered if she would see Jacob on the other side, she wondered that maybe this was the way things were supposed to go. Maybe she was supposed to die. Maybe Jacob was supposed to die. Maybe life was just full of maybe's.

She knew she should fight, fight to the very end if not for herself but for her two small children, she clinged onto the hope that they were still alive and sleeping, she knew that they couldn't lose both parents so soon in their little lives. She knew there was more reason to live than there was to die. She knew which Jacob would prefer.

"What do you want?" She croaked finally, tears still running down her face, his grip tightened on her small wrists, and she considered her chances of getting out of it. She took a moment to realise how strong the Cullen's were sometimes, knowing that if this vampire was anything like them, then she would have no chance.

"You." He whispered, she cried out loudly in pain when his grip carried on getting tighter and tighter until she heard a snap as one of her wrists shattered, her eyes grew wide with fear and pain as she bit her lip to stop herself from waking up her children.

"Why?" She whispered,

"You smell so lovely." She cried out again as he leaned down to put his nose on her neck, taking in a large sniff as he grinned,

"Please..." She whimpered, groaning in pain when he moved his hand from her now broken wrists. She screamed when he grabbed her hair, chucking her across the room with so much force that when she slid down the wall, bits of plaster fell down with her, she knew her arm was broken and probably a leg. She was barely conscious when he picked her up again, chucking her across the room once more, this time she hit the mirror, she could feel shards of glass in her back and head and then she could feel the warm trickle of blood down her neck as everything seemed to blur in front of her, she wanted to cry out for help again, but instead her world was going black.

She took one more look, knowing that she would never see this life again,

"Shelby, Junior.." She whispered, before giving into the darkness.

~ .. ~

Edward looked around the house, biting his lip, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong, Rikki was supposed to leave for Australia in six hours and she still hadn't phoned him to say goodbye.

"What is it?" Bella looked at her husband, putting a pale hand on his chest,

"I have this feeling... I am just going to check it out..." He muttered, motioning for Jasper and Emmett to follow him outside as they got into their cars.

He knew he had been right when he heard an ear piercing scream coming from the dark house. He nodded at his two brothers as they ran high speed into the house, he found himself thinking about the girl in the house – she was one of his best friends even though he would never say that out loud. He considered her to be family and so did everyone else, he would hate to see the back of her but he knew he couldn't let her stay just because he liked her company, he couldn't be selfish like that. He had to make sure they were all safe.

He growled when he saw the red eyed vampire standing over her unconscious body, bringing back memories of when he had found Bella like that so long ago now. He pounced at him, knowing who would win this fight, he knew that the danger would be gone soon. He watched as Jasper looked over the girl, shaking his head at the two of them, Edward could hear what he was thinking, she hadn't been bitten. Everything was going to be okay.


	19. Goodbyes

Rikki groaned as she woke up, looking around the white hospital room. She shook her head, trying to think of something over than the pain that was now shooting through her whole body. Lifting her arm up to her head she groaned again, closing her eyes against the bright lights that were looking down on her, she forgot for a moment how she got here. She remembered going to bed, but then what?

And then the memory hit her, vampire, glass, blood, darkness... Shelby... JJ.... she shook her head, they had to be okay. She felt tears running down her face as she thought about her small children, she couldn't even protect them, what kind of mother was she? She felt her whole body shaking as she tried to get up, run to them or something... she had to get to them, she had to make sure she was okay.

And then something else hit her, searching her body for any signs of a bite, chewing on her lower lip as she did so. If he had managed to bite her then she was going to live forever, she would never see Jacob again, she would be stuck on this dammed earth forever.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay." She heard a low voice from the door and she looked up,

"Edward..." She groaned, shaking her head as more tears rolled down her face,

"The kids are fine and so are you... still human or whatever it is you consider yourself." He smiled at her before walking over to her bedside, grabbing her hand in his cold one as he tried to comfort the scared girl, because that's all she is, he reminded himself, she is still just a child and look at what she has been dragged into.

"Where are they?"

"I will go get them for you, it's all okay now." He whispered,

"What happened?" She croaked out before he turned around,

"I had a bad feeling, when we got there you were out cold and he was about to kill you, he's gone now though." Rikki grinned,

"Thank you, you're my hero." He winked lightly before walking out to grab the children from Emma and Rikki's dad.

~ .. ~

"I am going to miss you so much." She whispered as she hugged the man in front of her, tears running down her face. She looked around at the large group, knowing that if they coud cry then they would. She knew that they were all just as close as family, and they all had secrets connecting them together. She sighed, hugging them all one more time before kneeling down to Billy and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I am going to miss you so much," She whispered to him, her grip tightening on him as he did the same, she could feel his tears on her shoulder and she refused to pull away, she couldn't stand the fact that this could possibly be the last time she ever saw him. She loved him so much, she had grown to love him even more since Jacob's death. He had been there for her and his grandchildren, and she appreciated every moment he spent with her. She knew as much as he did that he didn't have to, but they both depended on each other, but they both knew that she didn't belong here.. not with two small children. Not when she was in so much danger.

"I love you kid." He muttered, embarrased as he said it, she nodded understanding,

"I love you too and don't forget, we can come back at any time and if ever you want to,you can come and visit us."

"I will take you up on that." They both laughed as they finally pulled away, leaving them all to look behind her at the small children waiting in Emma and Rikki's dads arms. She sighed, biting her lip before turning around. They all knew that this was for the best, she was doing right by her children and they all knew it.

"We will see you soon." Alice called as Rikki finally turned to walk away, she briefly turned to look at them, waving. She grabbed Shelby off her dad and carried on walking, tears falling heavily down her face, she couldn't find the strength to turn around and say goodbye again. She knew if she did she would breakdown there and then, and she wouldn't be able to get up again, she would never find the guts to leave if she stopped now.

She looked down at her two beautiful children, their big eyes looking back up at her, she ruffled Juniors hair and then kissed her baby girl on the cheek. She knew this was good for them, Australia had always been her home and now it was going to be theirs.

"Ready then?" Emma asked, smiling, she hadn't seen her friends and family since she had flown over nearly two years ago, although she still didn't want to leave. Rikki nodded, grabbing Emma's hand as she smiled at her best friend, the girl who was more like a sister to her, squeezing her hand as they walked onto the plane.

**& she knew that this goodbye wouldn't be forever. **

**Not this time.  
**


End file.
